The Analytical / Chemisty Core provides analytical methodology and chemical synthesis support to the projects. The Analytical Core component supports projects which require the measurement of phospholipids, acylcarnitines, and malonyl-CoA. It also provides support to those projects engaging in the study of protein modification from aging and/or ischemia/reperfusion by providing molecular weight and amino acid sequence determinations of peptides and/or proteins using electrospray ionization mass spectrometry. This Core enables the PPG investigators to study fatty acids, phospholipids, and modified proteins without the time and monetary costs. It provides the analytical equipment and expertise necessary for these analyses. The Chemistry Core component provides support to the projects by providing custom synthesis of molecules required for the project's investigations. The specific aims are: 1. Provide silica gel column chromatographic class separation of lipids and high performance liquid chromatographic analysis of phospholipid classes. 2. Provide quantitative and qualitative analysis of acylcarnitines, malonyl-CoA, long-chain acyl-CoAs and phospholipids using high performance liquid chromatography/electrospray mass spectrometry. 3. Provide LC-ESI-MS/MS for cardiolipin and GC/MS analysis of derivatized acyl groups for structural studies. 4. Provide molecular weight and amino acid sequence determinations of modified proteins and/or peptides using high performance liquid chromatography / electrospray ionization mass spectrometry. Provide additional analytical support for those procedures that the Core has the resources and expertise in even though the procedures are of limited scope in a particular project. 5. Provide synthetic chemistry support to all six projects.